This invention seeks to satisfy a recognized need for a newspaper and magazine vending machine of greater simplicity and durability, which is not sensitive to variations in the thickness of the articles being dispensed, such as daily and Sunday newspapers.
The invention also seeks to eliminate pilferage of newspapers by dishonest customers, as sometimes occurs with the honor system or with machines based on a semi-honor system, where opening of the vending machine door after inserting proper coins allows more than one newspaper to be lifted out.
A further object of the invention is to provide a newspaper vending machine which is reliable and practical, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, rugged and durable, and whose vending mechanism can be installed in new or existing vending machine cabinets.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.